The difficulty experienced in attaching a toilet seat and cover to the main frame or commode portion of a water closet is well known and documented. The inaccessibility and the usually cramped surrounding makes the job of attaching the seat and cover an onerous, if not a loathsome task. Others have sought to reduce the difficulty of this task by designing attachment devices that need only be manipulated from the upper portion of the commode; Watson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,021) describes a topinstallable toilet seat hinge post. Although the installation of a toilet seat and cover is made somewhat easier by eliminating the need to manipulate bolts and hardware on the underside of the commode, hand tools were still needed to do the job properly. This is not only inconvenient but a source of further difficulty; dropping tools in the commode adds to the frustrations of the installer.
In addition, it is common experience that, through use, the toilet seat and cover become loose. Newcomer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,121) describes an anti-wobble assembly employing resilient components to insulate the non-resilient members from contact with the commode thereby preventing the annoyance and inconvenience experienced by a user of a loose seat. It would be desirable to have toilet seat hardware in which the seat and cover could be easily and conveniently installed and adjusted in place without the need for extra tools.